


My Nemesis: A Coriolanus/Aufidius vid

by Kadorienne



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Nemesis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aufidius is so in love with his nemesis.</p><p>Song from the series "Phineas and Ferb".</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nemesis: A Coriolanus/Aufidius vid

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/aI2OJiEE948)  
[DL link](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2tdjw193qatd/MyNemesis.m4v)

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't fortunate enough to live in an area that had a screening of this play....
> 
> [1](http://filefactory.com/file/1rd499j66d3b/CoriolanusPart1.mp4)   
>  [2](http://filefactory.com/file/6r7t9h9d95jb/CoriolanusPart2.mp4)


End file.
